FANTASIAS II Escenas en el tiempo
by Kai AllBrem
Summary: One-Shoot... a veces solo soñando comenzamos a vivir una realidad... Sueños, fantasías, ilusiones... No mucho más...


Fantasías, sueños, no mucho más...

Danke!

* * *

 **"Escenas en el tiempo"**

Este viejo dolor de rodillas… quien iba a pensar que finalmente traería algo bueno, o al menos una excusa para estar unos momentos así… solo observando, se ven tan hermosos… ¿Quién hubiera dicho que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestro niño se estaría casando? Es tan joven, y sin embargo tan maduro… aún hoy ellos tienen esa complicidad… esa mirada, como si lo hubiera parido ella misma… no lo dice, pero siente cierta melancolía la conozco demasiado como para no saberlo, treinta años juntas… si no supiera eso con solo mirarla entonces no podría decir que la amo como lo hago.

Todavía recuerdo las mañanas de domingo cuando solo éramos nosotros tres, como los descubría en plena travesura cuando volvía a la habitación con el desayuno, como salían a la calle con la playera de los Giants muy a pesar mío, los envoltorios de golosinas que a veces no se preocupaban en ocultar, sus nervios cuando tuvo que decirle que tendría un hermano… su histeria cuando le contamos que no solo tendría dos sino que además eran mujeres… aquella noche no había dormido, le preocupaba mas la reacción del pequeño ante la noticia que los malestares matinales que estaba teniendo, y lo mas gracioso de todo que al saberlo solo pregunto "¿Se van a parecer a ti o a mami Rach?" lejos de enojarme sabia a lo que se refería… para él el amor tenia forma de cabellera rubia, ojos claros y pasión por los juegos, dentro de su mente no había forma de que esa noticia fuera mala, tendría su propia pandilla… y solo Dios sabe las veces que lidie con ella, las veces que me diluí en el intento y lo poco que batalle, después de todo eran míos… son míos… ella lo es.

El tiempo no se ensaño con su cuerpo, apenas su cabellera se tinta de tiempo en lo blanco de algunos mechones, para ella mostrar su "experiencia de vida" según lo llama, es de gran orgullo… ambas conservamos nuestras formas pero en ella los años son el añejo perfecto, su voz se volvió mas grave, sus manos mas hábiles y sus instintos divinos… ¿Quién lo diría? Han pasado tormentas, sismos, disturbios y aquí estamos amándonos mas que antes y sin dudas menos que mañana, no podría decir que somos infinitas pero si puedo asegurar que seremos únicas… me ha visto… y es cuestión de minutos para tenerla a mi lado, se asegurara de que todo siga en orden sin que nadie note lo que esta por hacer, besara a nuestro hijo dejándolo con una sonrisa en los brazos de su esposa, buscara por todo el parque a cada una de nuestras hijas asegurándose de que sonríen o que nada les falta, aun no sabe que va a ser "abuela" porque si algo tienen claro nuestros hijos es que ante todo es posesiva y no le causara gracia precisamente que una de sus "nenas" vaya a dar ese paso… todavía se cuenta en nuestro grupo familiar el día que el novio de Lea llego a casa y Quinn lo encerró en su estudio para tener "una charla"… el chico salió pálido y tuvimos que convencer a la niña para que volviera a hablarle a su madre… eso sin contar lo que me costo a mi convencer a mi rubia de que aflojara su postura… bueno en realidad no me costo mucho… sí saben a lo que me refiero. No podía haber elegido mejor compañera de vida.

Ahí viene… todo esta en orden y si no fuera por las dos copas que trae diría que mi descripción fue casi perfecta… trae esa sonrisa calida que siempre logra inyectarle mas vida a mi vida si eso fuera posible, ella no lo sabe todavía porque no he querido, lo mucho que provoca en mi con tan solo es sonrisa… algún día le contare, creo que uno siempre tiene que conservar algo propio, tal vez si se lo dijera no se sorprendería, como no me sorprende como le brillan los ojos cuando me escucha cantar, o cuando alguno de los chicos me llama en busca de algún consejo… ahí viene… nunca me cansare de admirarla…

— ¿Estas bien? — Me dice intuyendo parte de la respuesta

— Claro mi amor… ya sabes…

— Lo sé… solo te tomabas un momento, ¿Quién habría dicho que de las dos la introspectiva serías tú? — Me dice sonriendo mas ampliamente al tiempo de que me entrega una de las copas… la tomo y miro a nuestro alrededor… ella hace lo mismo.

— Lo hicimos bien ¿Verdad? — Sus ojos brillaron, y los míos están igual… no decimos nada pero sabemos que estamos pensando lo mismo.

— Sí Rach… lo hicimos

Al buscarnos nuestros labios acortaron distancias marcando la pausa que necesitaban nuestras miradas, conozco sus labios de memoria, su sabor es el de siempre y a pesar de eso este beso es diferente… único, renovador, por un segundo el tiempo no corre, el mundo no respira, y somos dos almas brillando juntas… en esta vida somos Quinn y Rachel… en la próxima seremos otras pero sé que en este momento ambas estamos seguras de estar grabando en la historia del universo una pagina imborrable… una pagina que cierto ruido de fondo esta por finalizar… se viene el brindis, el discurso y con un poco de suerte las buenas nuevas… me asegurare de que mi rubia se beba una copa mas antes de eso… por lo demás no me preocupo… tengo toda una noche para calmarla y el resto de nuestras vidas para seguir amándola.


End file.
